In this NIH Metabolomics Common Fund center proposal for a Regional Comprehensive Metabolomics Resource Core (RCMRC), Resource Center for Stable Isotope-Resolved Metabolomics, we aim to continue and expand on our current, successful Center for Regulatory and Environmental Analytical Metabolomics (CREAM). The role of the Administrative Core is to provide overall administration, budgetary management, oversee analytical services (e.g. sample tracking, analysis status, and billing), and oversight for the other 4 Cores' operations. The Core PI list comprises the current directorship of CREAM, ensuring smooth personnel and management transition to the NIH RCMRC version of CREAM. This section describes both current and expanded operations with regards to administration of the proposed center, and to ensure complete operational and policy harmony with the Common Funds goals. The Administrative Core will be responsible for all aspects of service scheduling and recharges, financial management of the annually awarded Pilot and Feasibility projects, maintaining all budgets and cost reporting of Cores, organizing outreach workshops and symposia, as well as coordinating annual reports, regular meetings among the project personnel and all interactions with other RCMRC's, program wide Executive Committee, the Data Repository and Coordinating Center (DRCC), NIH Project Scientist & staff, and any other appropriate entities. The specific aims of the Administrative Core are as follows: SA1. Establish the RCMRC-CREAM and evolve a tiered set of services for users. SA2. Coordinate with Clients and manage sample, analytical, and data workflow across all Cores. SA3. Provide administrative and budgetary oversight for the RCMRC-CREAM and across all Cores. SA4. Coordinate external efforts with other RCMRC facilities, the Executive Committee, NIH Project Scientists and staff, NIH Common Fund programs, and any other appropriate entities. SA5. Plan and implement transition to self-sustaining operations.